Eggnogs and Mistletoes
by Secret Koko
Summary: H/D Slash. Crack-ish, SLASH. Harry thinks Draco has had enough festive eggnogs at the Ministry Christmas party, naturally Draco thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1: Eggnogs

Title: Eggnogs and Mistletoes

Author: Secret Koko

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: unbeta-ed and slightly crackish slash

Pairing: H/D

Approx word count: 1200

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and associates.

AN: No Mistletoes in this chapter yet. I'm still trying to map this story out and forcing it to grow a plot.

----

Draco resisted the urge to pout petulantly as he tucked a stray lock of perfect blonde hair behind his ears. He was secretly watching Potter amongst the throngs of his friends and adoring fans.

Malfoy sat cross legged, with his right leg over his left, as he leaned against the nondescript ministry furniture that was transfigured into a make shift bar for the first ever annual inter departmental Christmas party.

He downed another glass of festive eggnog and twisted his torso slightly to motion to the dark haired bar tender that he wanted another round. His empty glass clattered loudly against the counter top as the man hurried to refill the blonde's glass of holiday cheer.

Taking his new drink into his perfectly manicured pale hands, It was possible, Draco thought, that he was getting a little tipsy because as his eyes followed the raven haired chosen one once again, he couldn't help but think that Potter didn't have the right to look so damn attractive with his stupid hair peeking under his stupid red pointy hat and the stupid smile he flashed all night as he wove in and out of groups of people never staying long with them unless it was his golden Gryffindorks. Malfoy gave into the urge to pout as he blew the persistently uncharacteristic stray lock of blond hair out of his face.

He snorted into his drink feeling thankful that he, Draco Malfoy, was, is and forever will be immune to Potter's ability to turn peoples' brains and insides into mush with that dazzling smile and stupid holiday sashaying.

The Slytherin man really didn't like Christmas with all the touchy feely Hufflepuffness and the gaudy green and red motiff. Honestly, it looked as though a house elf puked all over the place. What made him feel worse was how much he hated attending Ministry functions, which he called Potter Parties, but unfortunately was required to do so as it was part of the new Minister's plan to increase Ministry productivity by living up the workplace with interdepartmental unity.

Draco resisted the urge to snort once again as he squired on the soft barstool before looking down at his drink. He glared at the offending glass that once again defied him by somehow managing to become mysteriously empty. He was just about to motion once again to the dark haired bar tender before a warm firm hand closed over his, holding him and the empty glass in place.

Annoyed Malfoy lifted his head to avert his glare from the glass to whomever wanker wanted to get between him and his sulking. However, as grey eyes met green Draco suddenly laughed, a little too loudly. It figures that Potter would be the one to get between Draco and his eggnog.

The Gryffindor's face stared back at him. "Malfoy I think you've had enough to drink tonight." Potter said softly with his stupid baritone voice as his hand squeezed lightly, reminding Draco that Harry Potter was still holding his hand.

He hastily dislodged himself from the grip as he stood and proudly said "Nonsense! Malfoys never get drunk!" He was just about to stand up straight and prove his point but the room like Harry Potter; his stray lock of hair and his empty glass disobeyed him by swaying violently toppling him into a Potter's lean chest. Draco noted that the hero not only managed to catch Draco but also managed to save his empty glass as well that he had already replaced on the counter top when Malfoy wasn't looking.

Stupid Potter and his stupid manly smell Draco though as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Potter's neck. The world was so unfair, super auror not only looked great, he smelled great too.

Draco's pale hands reached up to grip the side of the Gryffindor's arms. "Stop swaying. You're making the floor sway and you're making me dizzy."

He heard Potter gasp as he spoke into the man's neck, his lips brushing lightly against the warm tanned skin with butterfly kisses.

"I'm not swaying." He heard Potter reply softly. He was obviously lying because the floor still swayed which meant that Harry Potter still swayed. Draco was forced to cease his nuzzling to move back and glare at the green-eyed man. He was about to stagger again but strong hands on his waist caught him, holding him, forcing them into an awkward loose hug.

"I think you'd better call it a night Malfoy." Potter said, his eyes scrutinizing Draco's face. "Did you come here with anyone?"

Draco just stared at him; squint a little before cocking his head to his right.

"Never mind." Potter said as he stepped forward gently guiding Draco back onto the abandoned barstool. "Stay put. I'll be back in a second." With that the Gryffindor hastily made a retreat back into the teeming crowd of ministry drones.

Draco grunted, like he would ever do what Harry Potter told him. He pouted before moving to stand and steadying himself, managing not to fall all over the floor this time. Draco managed to make his way out of the crowded room, into the lift and out into the lobby, where apparation was allowed.

He reached into his robes to retrieve his wand. He closed his eyes and started to think of his flat and his warm bed when a warm hand gripped his shoulder just in time to beat the sudden lurch that apparition induced.

He growled at the intrusion as soon as they arrived into his flat with a pop. He whirled to find out who the stowaway was and lo and behold, it was Harry Potter once again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, do you have nothing better to do than pester me all night. Besides, do you know how dangerous that was we could have been splinched! _I_ could have been splinched!"

Potter's right hand reached up to tangle in his dark unruly hair, now free from the silly pointy red had he had on back at the party. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were about to apparate. I was just worried that you were gone from where I left you." He said almost sheepishly.

Draco glared for the nth time that evening. He really wanted to strangle some sense into Harry bloody Potter that he could take care of himself. His hands came to life on their own and reached up to the bronzed neck he so lovingly nuzzled earlier. His pale fingers wrapped around its wide girth but instead of squeezing the life out of the hero he found himself pulling his closer until their lips met and his body gained a mind of it's own and proceeded to devour Potter.

The chosen one gasped out of surprise parting his lips so that Draco's disobedient tongue could invade and plunder Potter's mouth, tasting and caressing every nook and cranny that he could reach. The need for air forced Malfoy to draw back, confused and aroused. He stared into Potter's equally confounded expression before his vision blurred and faded to black.

---

AN: I hope you liked it. :) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoes

Warnings: Slash and slightly dense!Draco

Approx. Word Count: 1,600

Rating: PG - 13

----

Draco was bludgeoned awake by a massive headache that threatened to split his head in two. He groaned as he closed his eyes again, shutting out the offensive sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. Why was it even open anyway, he normally kept it closed and curtained unless... _'Oh god.'_ He as thought slivers of his previous night returned to him such as sulking at the ministry party, drinking too much eggnog, Potter holding his hand, him nuzzling the crook of Potter's neck, the awkward hug and the kiss.

He groaned once again and muttered under his breath. "Potter and his lackey's are going to hex me into oblivion." After countless minutes of sulking Draco finally decided to open his eyes and move to get up, throwing the covers from his lithe body as he swung his legs to the side of his bed. He froze the moment he realized that he, Draco Malfoy was naked coupled with the fact that the last thing he could recall was the gut melting kiss with his childhood rival.

He warily surveyed his room for any signs of amorous activity last night. Maybe parcels of clothing left here and there in their haste to get to bed but the room refused to divulge any secrets. It was also as he was scanning the room that he noticed a lone vial placed on his bedside table with a note stuck to it. It read:

_Drink this._

_HJP_

He snorted, despite his confusion and his headache. Leave it to Potter to use as little words as possible. His pale and slender fingers picked the vial up, detached the note, uncorked it and brought it to the tip of his nose. He let the scent of the potion waft over to him slowly until he was able to identify it. It was hangover remedy. Throwing caution to the wind, Draco drank the potion without checking it for poisons trusting Potter's Gryffindor nature not to get his killed.

As soon as the last remnants of his headache faded, he set the vial back down on his bedside table and padded his way into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

'_I would have been sore if anything happened right?_' He asked himself as walked over to the shower stall, his feet protesting the feel of the cold hard tiles.

The spray of water magically came to life, drenching the blond man in soothing warm water that filled the small room with mist. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as memories of their kiss assaulted him.

His memory of the kiss, like the raven haired man himself, was nothing but persistent. It made him bite his lip as he tried to deny the stirring desire that commanded the blood that should have gone to his brain, down to his groin.

'_What are you fretting about?'_ Draco asked himself. '_Potter is obviously fit, not to mention powerful it's only natural that he would be attracted to a man that could be considered his equal… well almost. Plus Potter would never find out about it anyway.'_

Having made up his mind the Slytherin man braced his right hand on the wall as his left hand snaked down to his erection, grazing through the curly blonde hair before wrapping themselves around his waiting cock. His eyes remained closed but his head tipped down as he began to stroke himself, panting and moaning. He recalled Potter's delicious smell and his strong, firm yet gentle grip. He imagined those bronzed fingers wrapped around him, caressing him. He pumped faster, recalling the soft gasping sounds that Potter made as they kissed and the intensity of his green eyes that held Draco captivated and sent him over the edge. Draco screamed as his climax coursed through him, making his knees buckle with its force.

Malfoy rested his forehead against the tiles of his bathroom wall, opening his eyes lazily as he watched the evidence of his activities being washed away by the warm jet of water. He groaned realizing he just wanked to the memory of one bloody kiss and it had been spectacular. Surely He had finally lost his mind.

It had been a week since the Christmas party and so far Draco had successfully managed to avoid Potter like the Black plague. Malfoy worked as a Ministry prosecutor and unfortunately worked very closely with the Auror Department as he was usually the one assigned to help in the interrogation of suspects that were reigned in.

Sometimes he would see Super Auror from down the corridor or across the room with an intense look in his eyes before heading towards him, in long powerful strides. He could just feel it. Potter would hex him into oblivion if he ever got hold of Draco. Thankfully the blonde man had managed to mumble a convincing excuse every time his impending doom appeared in the department which enabled him to make a hasty yet graceful retreat.

Draco sighed as he closed the door to his small but functional office. Potter had never set foot in the Ministry's Legal Department and the blonde hoped that he never would. Maybe after another week or two Potter would forget about everything and his life would return to normal.

Malfoy turned away from the door to head over to his paper cluttered desk. He eased himself into his chair and stared at the paperwork before him, pretending to read the report about some domestic disturbance case. He always hated those most. Draco was rudely awakened from his stupor as his door burst open revealing Harry Potter, the chosen one, just outside his office door.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and fear, 'this is it.' He thought. His pale fingers gripped the edge of his desk. He pushed slightly and stood up with as much dignity as he could muster.

"What brings you to my office Auror Potter?" He asked pleased at how calm and formal his voice sounded even as his heart pounded in his ears.

"Oh you know what I _want_ Malfoy." The raven haired man answered as he strode uninvited into Draco's office, kicking the door shut behind him. He stopped in the middle of Draco's office, took out his wand and aimed it directly at Malfoy's chest.

"Po—" He began, he was not beyond pleading at this point because judging from the passionate look in the hero's eyes Draco knew that this would be painful.

"Shut up Malfoy. You can't change my mind." Potter announced firmly.

Draco pursed his lips into a thin line and closed his eyes. "Fine, just get it over with." He answered softly, his fists clenching at his sides as he braced for whatever Potter would throw at him.

He could hear Harry cast the spell, but couldn't quite catch the words. He felt the magic heading towards him, getting closer and closer until it went past him and faded. He opened his grey eyes confused just in time to find that Potter now moved closer to him his desk was the only thing separating them.

Super Auror's hands rose and fisted in Draco's robes pulling him none too gently towards him. The forgotten paper work protested and scattered all over the floor as Draco's hands fumbled for support, being partially draped on his desk.

Potter brought their faces so close together that he could feel the warmth of Potter's minty breath. "I've been waiting all week to do this." He whispered causing tiny shivers to run down Draco's spine.

The next thing Draco knew Potter seized his lips in a rough kiss, plundering Draco's mouth. Their teeth clashed almost painfully as Potter devoured Draco's bottom lip before his tongue moved in for the kill, invading, tasting and inflaming the blonde man. Draco stood there unresisting but unresponsive, too shocked to move.

The fists in his robes loosened as the raven haired man's fingers moved lower to unfasten the clasps of Draco's robes. Feeling his robe slide past his shoulders and crumple unceremoniously to the floor, Draco's eyes shot open and his arms instantly moved to push Potter away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco asked indignantly as he staggered back, uncaring that he was stepping all over his expensive ministry robes.

Harry Potter ran a hand through his hair and smiled disarmingly. The green eyes sparkled with laughter as his gazed moved upwards towards Draco's ceiling.

Draco permitted himself to look up, following Potter's line of sight to see a lone mistletoe hanging from his ceiling.

'_Potter's spell!_' Realization struck him as he gaped, shocked written all over his face.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy." Potter called out, chuckling, as he strolled out of Draco's office casually leaving a very confused and aroused Malfoy. Perhaps Christmas isn't so bad at all.

The end?

AN: I hoped you guys liked it! XD *looks around nervously* Review? Tell me if you think I should continue the story, otherwise I'd be happy to end it here. :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to Gringotts

**A/N: **I was thinking about how to extend the story a little and give it some closure so that we can get to see the boys get together so here it is, an epilogue 'ta-da~~!' I split into two parts because it's about 6k words long and is also written a little differently from the prior chapters meaning that we see a wee bit more of Harry's side in this story. Anyway blah blah blah… **enjoy!**

**Epilogue Part 1: A trip to Gringotts.**

Harry sighed running a hand through his obsidian hair as he plopped down into his sleek leather couch. The fireplace instantly came to life, producing light, warmth and the occasional crackling sound.

Harry thought that his ploy would finally provoke some sort of reaction from the blonde who had obviously been avoiding him since the ministry Christmas party, his lips still tingling at the memory of both their kisses.

He smiled in spite of himself, proud that he not only got another incredible kiss from his childhood rival but also got a chance to grope Malfoy a little and leave him utterly shocked and speechless. Harry called his plan 'Shock-and-awe Malfoy Plan' which, disappointingly sparked, fizzled and then died. Malfoy was a stubborn git still continuing to avoid Harry like the black plague.

He was hoping that the Slytherin man would seek him out for another kiss or for revenge. Harry wanted Draco to come to him and sincerely hoped that it would be the first one.

_'No matter.'_ The chosen one thought. _'He may be stubborn but I am nothing if not persistent.'_

Harry had always secretly watched the pureblood from a far, trying to think of a way to approach him and it seemed that the universe threw him a bone the night of the party.

Harry was a little surprised yet pleased when Malfoy had kissed him in his inebriated state. He thought all along that the blonde was straight after all but then he was beyond ecstatic when the blonde man murmured his name lovingly in his sleep, asking him to stay and hold him. It was a very inviting and tempting offer however Harry knew that if he stayed the Slytherin man that his pent up desire might push him to take advantage of the drunken man, he was not a saint after all plus the fact that he wasn't looking for just a one off with Malfoy.

A soft pop towards his left alerted him to Kreacher's presence as the cranky old house elf served his master firewiskey. Harry thanked the creature and dismissed him promptly. He took a big swig of the alcohol that surged down into his throat leaving a hot burning sensation in its wake.

The raven haired man stared into the fire and chuckled lightly. 'I guess it's time for me to up the ante and move on to plan B' He thought with a smile. This is going to be fun.

Draco wasn't sure how to deal with his 'Harry Potter problem' and so he chose to just push the issue aside and bury himself in his work. He waited for super Auror to burst back into his office to tell him that it was all a big joke on his expense, but nothing came. He was also becoming a little jumpy at work, especially when he was in the Auror department, always looking out for the chosen one, fearing that he may attack him or worse kiss him again.

A knot settled in the pit of Draco's stomach every time he thought about their last kiss. He felt his insides tighten and his heart beat race. Their first kiss was amazing but because of all the alcohol he had consumed that night the memory was not as clear, as vivid as real as the one of their second kiss that set fire to his whole body.

He chastised himself for not being able to control his thoughts and his desires like some silly school girl or hormonal teenage boy but still he had to admit those kisses were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. No other person man or woman could hold a candle to Potter's kissing prowess. He rolled his eyes as he thought 'Honestly, does he have to be good at everything.'

Draco still felt on edge whether the two of them crossed paths but he was thankful that Potter no longer tried to approach him like a hungry tiger eyeing its next meal. Now, the Gryffindor simply turned his gaze towards the blonde man and watch him intently, his eyes still blazing with passion, until Draco's cheeks heated and his shoulders tensed.

How could the man affect him so much? Draco was used to people staring at him because he is gorgeous after all but also because of his checkered past that sometimes still drew unwanted attention from people who still could not distinguish him from his father's sins and his family's mistakes. Not that he was also sinless but he was just doing what he could to survive.

He shook himself out of his stupor as he prepared to call it a night and head home. Tomorrow for sure, everything is going to go back to his normal Potter-free... er...Potter-minimal life.

Harry seldom used his influence for his own gains and of course never for matters of public safety but he indulged himself just this once and called in a favor to the Head of the Ministry Legal department. Her name was Esmeralda Rhinehold and she had always been enamored with Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

Harry took advantage of that affection and made up a story about how he wanted to make sure all the paperwork surrounding his inheritance from his late god father were legally solid. He claimed that he wasn't familiar if there were any ancient pureblood laws that might exist that might cause problems for him in the future calling into question his possession of the Black estate and vaults. He made sure to constantly use what Ginny used to call his disarmingly charming smile to the point that his cheeks hurt from the effort. The head of the department enthusiastically caved offering her personal services to which Harry responded that he could not possibly impose on such a busy and important ministry figure for such a run of the mill task. Instead, he suggested helpfully, that Draco Malfoy be assigned to the case because they were already familiar with each other from back when they were in school and of course because Draco being part Black should be more aware of any ancient laws crafted by his ancestors to prevent outsiders from gaining access to their wealth and properties. Esmeralda positively beamed at Harry gushing about how practical and sensible his idea was and assured him that Mr. Malfoy would be informed as soon as their meeting was over.

When their meeting was concluded Harry smiled sweetly at the lady and as they shook hands, took her hand up to meet his lips before leaving with a satisfied feeling. Phase one of his new plan went without a hitch.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. A few weeks ago if he had been told that he would be asked personally by Esmeralda Rhinehold to help the ministry's golden boy look into his legal paperwork he would have sneered inwardly. Of course Potter got what Potter wanted and a few weeks ago Draco would have assumed that what Potter wanted was to feel powerful, popular, influential using Ministry resources for his own private concerns but now he was more worried that Potter wanted something else.

Draco steeled himself as he walked into the Auror department, down the hall, to the left to meet the closed door that separated him from his downfall into utter madness. He lifted his right hand to knock softly but even before his knuckles could touch the dark wood, the door cracked open to reveal a smiling Harry Potter on the other side.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked apparently surprised, his eyes gleaming with amusement and some other mischievous glint that Draco could not pin down. "What brings you to my office?"

Draco's mouth felt utterly dry as he answered the Auror's question.

Potter smiled and gestured for Draco to come in and have a seat and as the door closed softly behind them the Slytherin man reminded himself.

'Potter always gets what Potter wants.'

Harry Potter insisted that Draco Malfoy do an ocular inspection of all of the vaults, items, properties that the man inherited from Sirius Black and, naturally, the paperwork that came along with them.

At first Draco wanted to protest but then he figured that being argumentative would only prolong his stay with the hero of the wizarding world and so he decided to agree to Potter's tedious demands as long as it no longer involved weird mistletoe spells, alcoholic beverages and molten kisses. He chewed his lips uncharacteristically dwelling on the 'no more molten kisses' condition before realizing what he was doing and think and sternly reprimanding himself.

The agenda of the day was a trip down to Gringotts to inspect the Black Family Vaults and see if anything was amiss, not that there would be. The Goblins, even after the whole fiasco of the war, were still the best bankers in the wizarding world. They still ensured privacy and efficiency.

Draco wore formal black dress robes today with small silver details at its neckline and some at the ends of its sleeves. Intricate little silver swirls and whorls that shimmered lightly without being too flashy. He wanted to appear as aloof and as business like as he could, so that Potter would know that Draco was serious about his assignments and his job even if his task was to baby sit Harry Potter.

The sound of his black leather dress shoes echoed in his ears as he entered the Bank's main entrance. He took short measured strides as he billowed into the building, eyes glancing over the receiving area to look for the man whom had so far escaped all comprehension.

Harry Potter was on the other side of the room his eyes drinking in Malfoy's presence as soon as the blonde man entered the bank. He leaned against the cold stone wall of the dreary establishment, standing with his right leg crossed over his left and his arms crossed over his chest.

He waited for Malfoy to spot him, their eyes locking onto each other, before letting the corners of his lips turn up slightly in a small smile. He then proceeded to uncross his arms and beckoned the man with a come hither gesture of his right index finger.

Harry laughed inwardly at the mortified expression on Malfoy's face and couldn't resist teasing the blonde even more with a purposefully slow wink.

Malfoy's body tensed before he proceeded to make his way over to where Harry stood, his face carefully schooled into a mask of formality and nonchalance. He stopped just outside the reach of Harry's arms with their eyes never breaking contact.

Harry could see the tumult brewing in the other man's mind, and hopefully in his heart. Harry wanted to push him even more until he could provoke him into facing his own feelings but he wanted to be careful not to push too hard to fast and risk scaring him off before they even have their chance. Just one chance, it was all Harry needed to show Malfoy that they would be great together.

Draco spotted Harry Potter leaning against the wall on the far side of the room like he owned the bloody place. He stood there languidly like a well fed cat or one that had just woken up. Their eyes met and Draco couldn't bring himself to look away as the raven haired man smiled at him, a small coy smile that made the knot in Draco's gut returned with a vengeance.

He almost blanched as the chosen one crooked his finger at him, in the middle of the busy bank. What irritated Draco even more was the fact that his repulsion was borne from the realization that that simple mischievous gesture stirred so much turmoil within Draco. It melted the knot in his gut and reminded him of his unwanted secret attraction to the man.

Draco blinked, wondering if he had all but imagined it but it looked like Harry Potter not only crooked his finger at him but also gave him a full bodied wink. He felt his face heat up at the sight and sincerely hoped that he was not blushing given his very pale complexion.

The blonde man reigned in his reactions and pushed them aside as he resolved to finally make his way over to his former school rival.

A Goblin quickly took them into the maze that was Gringotts, into several winding tunnels that twisted and turned like a rollercoaster. It jostled the human occupants of the small metal cart, forcing the sides of their bodies to press tightly up against each other during sharp twists and turns. Draco always moved away after each bump but Harry seemed like he didn't notice at all.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they stopped rather violently. Their guide instantly moved to stand in front of the massive vault door. The surprised Slytherin's hand shot out to brace himself for the impact by grabbing whatever he could reach. His right hand clutched the side of the cart while his left clutched something warmer and soft.

Draco's face flushed as he realized that he had mistakenly grabbed Harry Potter's strong, firm thigh, a few inches away from the man's groin. He drew his hand back as quickly as he could mumble a barely audible apology that was almost too soft for the other man to hear before purposefully looking away.

He could hear the Auror's light chuckle as he replied. "Anytime Draco."

The raven haired man all but purred his name, rolling the R more than should be decently allowed and tone heavy with suggestion.

What the hell kind of game was Potter playing, he asked himself. Back at the Ministry, when he pulled that little stunt of his Draco was sure it was merely payback for his drunken antics, designed to fluster him or to prey on him before he would finally spring from some random corner screaming, 'got you!' and have a laugh about it over drinks with his Gryffindor friends but now, they were alone, outside the Ministry. Revenge had been had.

Draco had a sudden epiphany. Harry-Bloody-Chosen-One-Potter had a crush on him. His eyes grew large with disbelief, remaining that way for a few frozen seconds before his eyes turned into tiny slits, eyeing the man beside him carefully. Another brilliant idea struck Draco at that moment and he thought to himself.

'_Two can play Potter's little love game.'_ He then relaxed his expression and permitted himself a blindingly bright smile. He stood with deliberate slowness as he stepped out of the rickety old cart and sauntered over to the place where the creature stood waiting for them.

Harry felt elated seeing the mischievous glint in the Slytherin's eyes and put on his best feigned confused expression at the sudden change of attitude from the blond.

He did a small victory dance on the inside; holding on to the lingering feeling of the man's firm grip on his thigh as he ravenously perused the slight sway of his hips and the slivers of curves of the man's ass that his dark formal robes permitted to be seen.

The rest of their trip to the vault was surprisingly mundane with the Goblin eyeing the two men like a hawk. They looked through treasures, noting a few dark artifacts here and there but most were coinage or old family heirlooms. It took them about an hour to inspect all the vaults and another couple of minutes to get back up to the surface.

They walked side by side, wordlessly to the exit of the dreary old building. They stopped just outside the massive revolving glass doors facing the busy street filled with witches and wizards running to and fro.

"So..." Draco started conversationally. "I think I've finally got it all figured out, Potter."

"Hmm? What's 'it'?" Harry answered glancing at the blonde beside him.

"Your little game."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered with a smile. "And besides, it was you who kissed me first, wasn't it?"

Draco puffed up, flustered. "That doesn't count, I was drunk."

"I don't see why it shouldn't." He said teasingly. "It was pretty hot after all. You even sighed my name so sexily."

"I did no su—"

"So, want to go get dinner with me later?"

Draco chuckled and said as he finally began to walk away, turning his back on the flirtatious man. "You wish, Potter."

"I do, actually!" The raven haired man called out from where he stood unmoving. Draco couldn't help smiling as warm fluttering sensations invaded his stomach as he apparated away with a soft pop.


	4. Chapter 4: Number 12 Grimauld Place

**Warnings:** MATURE SLASH CONTENT.

**A/N: **The house tour is still part of the whole inspect the inheritance guise Harry used. It was just my crackish way to bring them into a place with a clean, flat and preferably soft surface to be used later for nefarious purposes. Enjoy~~

**Epilogue Part 2: Number 12 Grimauld Place**

The next task on Draco's 'Potter-agenda' was a trip down to the old Black Family home. The man owled him the apparition coordinates the night before. Draco's brow furrowed thinking of the location, he had seen the old manor during his childhood but couldn't remember if his suspicions were correct, the coordinates on the offending sheet of parchment suggested to him that the old house was very near, if not within, a muggle neighborhood.

Draco had long gotten over his rigid prejudice against muggles, muggleborns and half bloods but still he could not picture his batty and snobby pureblooded relatives living in such an area.

They had agreed to meet a few blocks from Potter's home, at a secure apparition point away from any prying eyes, muggle or wizard. After all Harry Potter was still as famous as ever, being constantly hounded by fans and reporters, even though a couple of years had already passed since the war.

Draco's lips curved up into a mischievous smile. He had done a little research into muggle fashion just to set up his surprise for the daring Gryffindor. There was no way that Potter would disapprove.

The blonde man wore tight fitting denims that hugged the curves of his well toned thighs and the mounds of his firm behind. His feet were adorned in black suede boots that reached up to the middle of his shin and his shirt was a low v-neck cut, black and white stripe long sleeved shirt that accentuated the expanse of his shoulder and exposed the pale flesh of his collar bone.

His hair was tousled in such a way that it looked like a sexy bed head mess. It was an altogether new experience for Draco but he figured it would be worth it.

Harry cast a tempus charm and was pleased to find that he was right on-time for their meet up. He wore a plain black shirt that clung to his lean torso, muggle jeans and nondescript black shoes. He walked into the back alley behind a small local muggle bookstore into the secure apparition point that had several muggle repelling spells cast around it.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Draco Malfoy in muggle clothing. Draco Malfoy in ungodly tight pants. It took all of Harry's self control not to openly gape at the site and salivate profusely. Robes really didn't do Malfoy any justice because they hid his magnificent physique that was now more visible to Harry's perusal.

Fortunately the man was facing the other direction as Harry approached which gave Harry enough time to ogle the man's ass and recover some of his fried brain cells.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat lightly which made the blonde man turn his head to Harry's direction.

"Do you like my muggle costume? I got it just for you." Draco said teasingly.

"I like it very much." Harry said as he licked his lips, his eyes alight with desire.

"I'm glad you do but we can't stand around here all day basking in my gorgeousness." Draco said smugly as he walked toward where Harry stood.

Harry laughed at the confident remark and moved to lead the way.

They walked out of the back alley into a muggle street lined with small cafes, book stores and various other quaint shops. Harry led them to a car parked by the side walk, a beautifully restored dark green convertible mustang.

Draco eyes traveled over the vehicle before giving a curt nod. Harry took that as silent approval and opened the passenger door for the blond.

Malfoy sauntered into the car gracefully, settling himself in the mustang.

The raven haired man quickly made his way to the other side of the car and instead of opening the door, he literally hoped into the driver seat which drew an incredulous glare from the man as it jostled the vehicle violently.

Harry laughed, feeling incredibly at ease.

"Honestly, Potter." Draco reprimanded but could not keep the smile out of his voice and off his face at Harry's antics. They lapsed into silence once again but surprisingly enough it did not feel awkward at all.

The ancient building at number 12 Grimauld place was only a few minutes away by car. It was an imposing sight as the odd pair drove up on the gravel strewn drive way. They parked in front of a massive double door entrance, preceded by cobble stone steps leading up it.

The gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way up to the steps with Draco feeling both nostalgic and apprehensive. The looming structure sent cold shivers down his spine. How could the lively and charming hero live in such a cold and lonely establishment? Even Malfoy, who spent his childhood in a mostly empty manor and the cold dungeons of Hogwarts, felt lonesome just from looking at the house.

The doors opened instantly, protesting their sudden movement with loud creaking hinges, as Harry Potter strode into his home with wide sweeping steps. Nothing much had changed with the interior of the house. The furniture looked old and entirely too classy for a man such as Potter. Not that Draco thought that Harry had no class, well… maybe he did think that sometimes, but he figured that the man would most likely go for more modern styles that consisted of clean lines and simple designs.

"What would you like to do first? The grand tour or have a drink?" The dark haired man asked as they stood in the receiving area of the mansion.

"Already assuming that I'd have a drink with you is a bit presumptuous isn't it Potter?"

"Not assuming, merely hoping."

"Well… I'd rather have the tour first." Draco stated. "Business before pleasure, as they say."

"I'm sure we can find ways to make the tour pleasurable as well."

"We'll see about that Potter. Now, lead on. We don't have all day."

Draco lost track of time as they toured the building. He thoroughly enjoyed Potter's company and their light conversations, a fact that he would never admit to the man aloud.

They found themselves back in the foyer at the end of their tour. They made their way past the large empty room and into the sitting room. It had a massive fireplace on one side with a couch and two arm chairs arranged around it and a wall full of bookshelves on the other. There was also an old oak desk on the far end of the room, placed against large windows with the panes opened wide and the deep red curtains drawn to the sides to let the sunlight filter in. It was a pleasant and breezy day outside.

"Take a seat." Harry said as he motioned towards the chairs facing the fire place.

Draco sat on one of the arm chairs. He crossed his right leg over his left and rested his right elbow on the padded arm rest so that he could prop his chin on his open palm as he watched Potter take the seat next to him, on the couch.

An old grouchy looking house elf appeared, bowing slightly to acknowledge the presence of his master. He held a tray in his tiny wrinkled hands. It contained a clear heavy looking bottle of what looked like scotch and two empty glasses.

He then raised his head and eyed Draco carefully before giving him a curt nod as he set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the two men.

Taking a step back the creature announced. "Kreacher approves of Master Harry's new. Kreacher welcomes young Master Malfoy." And with that, he disapparated.

Harry reached forward to pour them both their drinks. "Your charm is unbelievable; I think even my grouchy old house elf likes you." He said with a laugh as he handed the blonde man his drink.

Draco laughed along as he leaned forward to reach for his drink.

He deliberately brushed his fingers across the Auror's as he accepted the drink. He said a quick thank you, staring intently into the emerald green eyes before saying, "Careful Potter, if anyone read into that it would seem like you think everyone likes me."

Their hands were still touching, both men on the edge of their seats, eyes locked in a starring contest. "Not everyone Malfoy. Although, I have it on good authority that a certain someone does." Harry replied as he licked his lips, the passionate glint back in his eyes.

The blonde man was the first to break their contact as he settled back into his chair with a knowing smile. He brought his drink to his lips before setting it down, still in his hand, against the arm rest and said. "You should introduce me to him sometime."

He titled his head slightly to his right deliberately exposing the creamy white flesh of his pale neck.

The Auror's eyes hungrily traced the man's neck as a low growl sounded from the back of his throat.

In a sudden flash of movement, before Draco could even think about how sexy the growl sounded, the other man had already closed the distance between them, bringing their faces close together.

"You've already met him." Harry whispered huskily.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Draco answered, his eyes fluttering to a close as their lips met.

Harry pressed forward, pinning the other man into the chair. He shifted their position so that he towered over Draco who's face now tilted upwards to meet Harry's. The chosen one had right knee braced against the cushion, beside the Slytherin's still crossed legs, his arms on the arm rests, propping him up.

Their first kiss was questing, their second was passionate and their third one was both but this time, it did not feel rushed or overly aggressive.

Draco willingly opened his mouth for Harry and their tongues battled against each other in a sensual dance, fighting for dominance.

Draco's drink clattered to the floor, spilling its contents as it rolled away, already forgotten as his hands went up to tangle in the mess of Harry's hair, pulling him even closer at which point Harry sucked eagerly at Draco's upper lip, nibbling slightly before proceeding to do the same to the lower lip.

They finally parted after countless moments, eyes glazed with lust. Harry's felt pleased at the sight of the blonde man's swollen lips, thoroughly snogged. Draco's hands were still in Harry's hair, preventing him from moving more than a few centimeters from man's face.

"Is this where the tour gets pleasurable?" The Slytherin asked breathlessly, his raw lips brushing against Harry's with every movement.

"This is just the first stop; wait till you get to the main attraction." Their lips met again in another passionate bout. Harry's hands left the arm rests to cup both of Malfoy's cheeks and then with a soft thud and an 'oomph' they were suddenly apparated onto Harry's soft and enormous four-poster-bed with Harry sprawled on top of Draco, their bodies molded into each other.

Harry drew back slowly propping himself up on his elbows, looking into the steely gray eyes, suddenly looking unsure. "Can we? Is this too fast?"

Draco seized Harry by the collar of his shirt pulling him down roughly. "Bloody Hupplepuff." He whispered into Harry's ear. "Shouldn't Gryffindors 'do' now, think later?"

Harry closed his eyes, almost moaning at the feel Draco's hot breath against his ear. "I just… I want to be clear."

Draco took Harry's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling at the outer lobe before slowly using his tongue to trace the contours of the outer shell making the dark haired man's breath hitch slightly. "Oh, we're definitely clear." He murmured against Harry's ear as he shifted on the bed to bring their erections together.

They both moaned at the contact, even through their clothes.

"No. I mean, I don't want just a one off." Harry said in between gasps.

Draco suddenly halted his actions and pulled back enough for their eyes to meet.

"You mean… you want a relationship with me?"

Fear flashed in the green eyes that stared down at him. Harry suddenly wondered if he pushed too far, too fast.

Harry babbled on, nervous that he not only ruined the mood but also ruined his shot at getting Draco Malfoy all to himself. "Yes and I know it may be too much too ask right now but maybe you can just think about it for a while and just--"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I—" In an instant Draco flipped them over and straddled Harry's hips before pushing off with his palms on either side of the chosen one's chest. He moved to get up and stand at the foot of the bed.

Harry lifted himself on his elbows and feared for the worst.

Draco held his hand out in front of him. "_Accio_ wand!" His wand shot out of his right boot and into his extended hand. He smiled at Harry before suddenly casting a series of spells that vanished all their clothes.

"Patience was never my virtue, you know?" He said conversationally as if he was not stark naked standing in front of an equally naked Harry Potter sprawled, spread eagle on his bed.

Harry was dumbfounded and could have possibly drooled a little at the sight of the naked man in front of him. All he could do was watch as Draco set his wand aside, tossing it unceremoniously on the bed before he climbed back on top of Harry.

He kneeled on all fours above Harry. He reached for his wand again that landed somewhere near Harry's head. He cast another series of spells on himself then quickly disposed of his wand again. He reached down between his legs to grip Harry's erection as he slowly squatted over the man, positioning himself.

"Draco." Harry moaned at the sensation of the other man's fingers around his member. His hands moved to either sides of Draco's hip, helping to support the blonde's weight. He tried to help the blonde ease himself onto Harry's already weeping cock but Draco would have none of it, with a sudden burst of movement he impaled himself on Harry. They both gasped at the sensation leaving them panting heavily. Draco's eyes were now closed while Harry's gaze never left Draco's face, looking for any signs of pain. Just when Harry was about to ask if he was okay…

"Move." Draco commanded breathlessly and Harry was more than happy to oblige. He thrust into Draco's tight heat, experimenting with various angles until Draco began to chant 'oh god' and 'Harry' alternatively like a mantra.

Draco also gave as good as he got, meeting Harry's increasingly powerful thrusts. Their sweat slicked flesh slapped against each other, making indecent sounds every time their bodies slammed into each other. Harry grunted with every thrust, slowly feeling the pressure building up in his groin.

He struggled to keep his eyes open wanting to watch the beautiful sight of Draco in utter rapture. His right hand left Draco's left hip to dip lower and pump Draco's neglected cock. He fisted his hand around it so that every time Draco moved down he would thrust onto Harry's member and when he thrust up he would thrust into Harry's hand.

Draco's cries became louder and the ring of muscle that encircled Harry twitched and clenched. Harry sped up his movements, seeing as his lover was near completion as well. True enough with a few more hard thrusts. Draco threw his head back, his mouth open in a soundless cry as he came, spurting thick white liquid all over Harry's hand and some on his flat stomach. Harry watched, entranced, fighting to keep his eyes open even as his own climax approached. He finally lost the battle as he buried himself deep in Draco and gave into his release. He pulled out of his lover slowly before they slumped into a boneless, sweaty, hot mess afterwards, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. They stayed like that for what could have been minutes or hours before Draco finally broke the spell.

"I have to warn you I'm the jealous possessive type and I can be demanding not to mention spoiled." Draco murmured softly into the side of Harry's neck. It took Harry's fried brain a few seconds to catch up with what Draco was saying but when it did he couldn't help himself from grinning like an idiot and his arms went around Draco's waist to squeeze into a tight hug.

"You forgot, prat, vain and a little dense." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the smiling Gryffindor, glaring at him but choosing to ignore Harry's playful jab. Instead he narrowed his eyes and said, "And if you ever break up with me, I'm not promising to not be one of those psychotic ex boyfriends." He tried to look threatening but he couldn't help smiling down at the man laying under him.

"Oh no, there'll be no breaking up." Harry said, his hands snaking lower to grab the firm mounds of Draco's ass. "There's no way you're ever getting rid of me now."

Harry rolled them over and kissed Draco soundly on the lips before they arranged themselves in a tangle of limbs and drifted off to sleep.

**The end**

Yay! Thanks everyone XD review?~


End file.
